Drive, Swing, Die
Drive, Swing, Die '(Case #46) is the forty-sixth case of the game. Case Background The victim, Tony Webb was a golfing legend. He was found buried on a golf course. The killer was Harold Knight, a professional golfer. Harold wanted to be #1 but Tony was always winning. Tony was about to be exposed for his womanizing ways but still it wasn't enough for Harold as Tony would still have come back later to steal the trophy from him again. So he invited Tony for a little game but then he struck him with Tony's golf club and bound his legs and arms to finally bury him at the 5th hole. Tony screamed all throughout the night until Harold came back in the morning to put the final nail in the coffin: he played the 5th hole, thus choking Tony with his golf ball. During trial, Judge Hall was disturbed on how a professional golfer like Harold would slay a golfing legend in cold blood just for the love of golf and to be #1 all the time. The court sentenced Harold to 25 years in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years for the murder of Tony Webb. Victim *'Tony Webb (was found buried on a golf course) Murder Weapon *'Golf Ball' Killer *'Harold Knight' Suspects Knight.png|Harold Knight Zack2.png|Zack Holden Danny.png|Danny Doyle Price.png|Martha Price Laura.png|Laura Harrington Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer uses strawberry soap. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a polo shirt. Crime Scenes 1. Golf Course.jpg|Golf Course 2. Golf Cart.jpg|Golf Cart 3. Thermal Baths.jpg|Thermal Baths 4. Sauna.jpg|Sauna 5. Political Headquarters.jpg|Political Headquarters 6. Secretary's Desk.jpg|Secretary's Desk Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Golf Course. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flag) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Harold Knight about the victim. *Examine Flag. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Clues: Sports Bag, Locked Phone) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Licensing Contract) *Ask Zack Holden about his contract with the victim. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Call History) *Ask Danny Doyle about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Clue: Golf Bag) *Examine Golf Bag. *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. *Investigate Sauna. (Clue: Locked Tablet, Golf Cart) *Ask Laura Harrington about her rendezvous with the victim. *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Zack Holden about the threats. *Examine Golf Cart. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Secretary’s Desk. (Clues: Torn T-shirt, Pile of Magazines, Sponsorship Contract) *Examine Torn T-shirt. *Ask Martha Price about the victim’s involvement in her campaign. *Examine Pile of Magazines. *Ask Harold Knight about his rivalry with the victim. *Examine Sponsorship Contract. *Talk to Laura Harrington about the victim’s threats. *Investigate Golf Cart. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Open Envelope, Shrubbery) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Brochure) *Talk to Danny Doyle about the brochure. *Examine Open Envelope. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Golf Club) *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See what you can do for Zack Holden. *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Clue: Zach's Laptop) *Examine Zach’s Laptop. *Analyze Zach’s Laptop. (06:00:00) *Give the laptop back to Zack Holden. (Reward: Burger) *Calm down Danny Doyle. *Investigate Golf Course. (Clue: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Gopher) *Tell Danny Doyle about the gopher. (Rewards: Golf Cap, Golf Polo Shirt) *Check up on Martha Price. *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Clue: Love Letter) *Examine Love Letter. *Give the letter back to Martha Price. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *At the end of the case, you receive an invitation to Lola Vallez's wedding party, which is likely a reference to the next case, "One Wedding and a Funeral".. Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights